Rose and Thorn Durst
Rose shakes her head, not looking up. "They were just having another party, they locked us in for the night, they went downstairs, the noises got really loud, and they never came back for us. Mama or Miss Cyntia always let us out in the morning, but Miss Cyntia went away, and Mama and Mommy never came back." The Children Rosevalda "Rose" Durst and Thornboldt "Thorn" Durst were the two children of Elisabeth and Greta Durst. They died of starvation centuries before the party's arrival, though the house uses illusionary versions of these children in an attempt to lure people inside. Rose, the eldest sibling, did most of the talking, though she was too young to know or understand much of what was going on with her parents and their cult. She did know that her parents promised to let them both go to "the parties" and read "the more interesting books" when they were old enough. The younger sibling, Thorn, spent most of his time crying, pouting, whining, or sulking. This was not helped by Kalil trying to touch his toys. A very young child, Thorn was even less aware of what was happening inside the house. Death and Dying The ghost children were aware of their death, as well as how they died, though not of the exact circumstances. Their parents were having another of their "parties" down in the basement, and had locked the children up in their room for their own safety. Unlike all of the times before, no one returned for the children the next day, nor any day after that. With Miss Cyntia "gone away" and their mothers having never returned from the basement, the children were left locked inside the room where they eventually died of starvation. Ever since, the children remained in their room as ghosts, still unable to leave, with only their own skeletons as company. Walter Walter Durst was their half-brother, born from an ongoing affair between Greta Durst and the nursemaid, Cyntia Melikov. When this pregnancy and affair were discovered, Elisabeth Durst was outraged and took it out on everyone around her. Rose would sometimes hear her mother ranting to her fellow cultists about what was happening. Unfortunately, Walter's birth made matters worse, even though he was a stillborn. In the days following his birth, Elisabeth could be heard telling her friends in the cult that Cyntia and Greta "deserved it," and at one point forced the family to sit for a family portrait while Greta held the dead baby. At another point, she and her cultists murdered Cyntia, hiding her body inside a chest in the attic and telling the children that she had left, and she would grow furious if they asked about Cyntia or Walter, or if they tried to talk to Greta about them. The ultimate fate of Walter's remains is unknown. Their Fate The children have been lain to rest in their crypts beneath the house. Category:NPCs Category:Dead Category:Children Category:E Pluribus Unum Category:Undead